What Was Left to be Said
by ALC Punk
Summary: SPOILERS. Slightly re-writes the end scene of the movie. Because I thought it was cheesy.


Disclaimer: Van Helsing belongs to other people. All hail the lovely Stephen Sommers for this fantastic amusement... No money is being made from this endeavour.  
  
Notes: Takes place right at the end of the movie, altering it somewhat. I didn't like the end, thought it was pointlessly sappy. And stupid. (and, some of this is, apparently, not a new idea. But, hell, I liked it)  
  
What's Left to be Said  
  
by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
Anna was dead. The phrase ran itself around Van Helsing's head until he wasn't sure he was sane anymore. He knew she was dead. He just didn't want to believe it. He still stepped towards the pyre they'd laid her on, pausing for a moment to wonder if she would have objected to burning her black velvet cloak. And then he laid the torch upon the smaller sticks of kindling, and watched as it lit.   
  
He couldn't watch, suddenly. It was too much, she was dead. And so he turned and stared out off the cliff, watching in an awed surprise as mist-figures suddenly ascended into the lights there. He could see Velkan, a man who had to be their father, others... But not Anna. And that troubled him.  
  
There was a strange coughing sound. It interrupted the rhythm of this sacred occasion. Van Helsing felt a stir of anger and whirled to glare at Carl. The monk--no, friar still--looked at him. "'Tis not me."  
  
Before he could respond in anger, there was an irritated yelp from the burning pyre. And Anna's voice rang out, "Well, bloody HELL." She did not sound happy. A moment later, her body came tumbling out of the fire, rolling to stop the flames flickering on her now-tattered black velvet cloak.  
  
Mouth opening and closing without a sound escaping, Van Helsing felt himself at a complete loss as she slowly stood.  
  
"What?" Anna's eyes were flashing merrily. "Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"  
  
"You should be dead." The words sounded stupid, but they were all he had. And space. He stepped back from her, closer to the cliff's edge, and pondered the options. She was a vampire. Or a hell-beast, or--  
  
"I'm an immortal, Van Helsing."   
  
Carl chose that moment to advance on her, cross held out. "Begone, foul demon!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Anna divested herself of the last of her cloak, and sighed. "I am not a demon. And if you had been paying attention--"  
  
"Then what are you?" Disturbed that his own voice sounded angry and harsh, Van Helsing tried to understand. "I killed you, I--"  
  
"Yes, you did." Her black eyes regarded him calmly, and then she smiled. "And if you truly knew who you were, you would have remembered." She sighed, "Instead, I shall simply hope you can trust me."  
  
"Nothing human can--"  
  
Her hand chopped the air, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't go there."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I am an immortal. The last of my kind, or so I have been led to believe. I am not evil, nor of the devil. I... simply am."  
  
He spread his hands, and felt an ironic grin twitch his lips. "And I should believe you?"  
  
"No. I suppose you shouldn't." Sadness touched her face, and she looked away into the clouds behind him. "My... I am not the last of the clan. I was merely adopted, until the task was finished. And now that it is, I shall say goodbye."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"You. Them. My 'brother'." A soft laugh escaped her, "How ironic. My life ends only to begin again with nothing."  
  
"This is most irregular." Carl announced.  
  
"So I have been told." She inclined her head to him, then looked at Van Helsing again. "I suspect that we will not meet again. Or, perhaps we will. I can not say. I have my destiny, as do you."  
  
"I can't--"  
  
"You can." She stepped closer to him, her hand touched his cheek. "I... We could have been good together."  
  
Almost, he could believe her. Almost, he could turn his head and catch her hand and then kiss her. Some part of his soul cried out for this. Could feel the good from her, the balm she would be. But this was not to be. "I will not say goodbye."  
  
"I shall. For the both of us." And quickly, she turned and strode across the plain, her steps assured, her weapons shining in the light for a moment, her hair--and then she was gone, sliding over the side of the cliff, the sound of her disappearing. Van Helsing looked over the side and could see her far below, splashing into the water. An instant later, she returned to the surface. He was almost certain she waved back at him. And then she was striking out. For where, he did not know.   
  
"Well..." Carl was standing next to him, "I don't think I shall report this to the Vatican."  
  
"Good plan." Van Helsing clapped him on the back. "C'mon, monk. Let's go home."  
  
-finis- 


End file.
